tamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the supernatural power that makes use of Mana that flows through the world, its is a force that follows the basic rules of reality as detailed in Supernatural Powers. All Magic makes use of a creature's body to process and produce the powers its capable of through the medium of the creatur'es Magic Circuit . Magic is commonly divided into two kinds, Natural Magic and Learned Magic. Natural Magics are magics that one is born with the ability to control, however being born with the ability is not the same thing as knowing how to use said ability. Natural Magics are easier to control than Learned Magics but its entirely up to fate what one ends up with if anything. One who has a Natural Magic is not prohibited from learning other magics nor does having a Natural Magic make it harder to do so than it already would be. Examples of natural magics are powers such as the Nurari's ability to turn into smoke or the Inugami's ability to detach their head and attach it to corpses to control them. Another examples include the Phoenix Race's natural healing magic affinity and skill. One can also be born with other more generic abilities such as the ability to naturally control fire or water, or the ability to naturally teleport. Learned Magics on the other hand are powers one learns to use and control. These are abilities one is not born with but one is taught how to use, as such these are abilities that are harder to learn how to use due to requiring study and practice but do not interfere with one's ability to learn a Natural Magic. In addition, someone who is born with a Natural Magic has the ability if they so choose to learn how it works and then teach their natural magic to others so long as its not a magic based on their race's natural characteristics. One is also born with different affinities for the various magics, magics that one can learn easier than others, in order to learn what these affinities are one must perform a test using specially prepared materials, commonly referred to as the Affinity Test. Magic Categorization Magic can be categorized into three basic categories that covers most of what can be done with maigc. Magics that don't fit into one of these three types have their own category that has no real connection to one another other than the fact they don't fit into the main three. Elemental Magic: Magic dealing with the natural world, this covers everything from Fire Magic and Earth Magic to things like Gravity Magic and Magnetism Magic. Elemental Magic is broken into four main subcategories, Energy Based Mage, Liquid Based Magic, Solid Based Magics, and Movement Based Magics. Enhancement Magic: Magic dealing with the enhancement or reduction of traits. This covers everything from Strength Enhancement Magic and Speed Enhancement Magic to things like Decay Magic and Anti-Magic. Enhancement Magic is broken into three main subcategories, Body Enhancement Magic, Object Enhancement Magic, and Degradation Magic. Construction Magic: Magic dealing with the reshaping, repair, and construction of things. This covers everything from Healing Magic and Soul Magic to things like Manifestation Magic and State Change Magic. Construction Magic is broken up into two main subcategories, Life Magic and Shaping Magic. While the above three represent the majority of all kinds of magic, there are others kinds of magic that don't fit into their classifications and as such are considered their own type, Special Category Magic. The sorts of magic that fall into it are Summoning Magic, Portal Magic, Runic Magic, and Potion Magic.